Roleplay: Spirit Girl
Overview In a different timeline, Lunari is on the run from a ragtag group looking to experiment on her. She'll have to fully utilize her spiritual powers to escape the group, and take them down..... Participants Lunari64 Nickolasds Involved Characters Lunari the Echidna (As a spirit) (Lunari64) Lexie the Fox (Lunari64) The Ghost Hunters (Lunari64) Nickolas the Hedgehog (nickolasds) Roleplay Part 1 In a deep forest, a small group of hedgehogs were gathered. "Alright, where is she?" One of them asked, seemingly the one in charge. There was a long moment of silence. "Hmph. Go find her." The leader said, and the group dispersed. Nick was where Lunari was, he was the leader of a rebel ghost hunter group that just capture ghosts not kill them. "Alright, he's right here, that ghost has caused alot of trouble running from those other hunters." Nick said. "Show yourself! Time to see what this FREAK Looks like!" Lunari, staying invisible, slowly started to float away. Then, she made a break for it. Nick followed him using his ghost detector. "It's useless to run!" Nick said. "I Have a Spirit/Ghost Detector!" Lunari kept running, no longer invisible. She flashed between a smoky white cloud and her true form, as a light blue echidna. Meanwhile, the leader hedgehog from the other group found Nick chasing Lunari. "Back off." He said. "This is our chase." He then pressed a finger to his ear, activating a radio signal of some sort. Nick looked around then captured Lunari, unable to see doing it so fast then ran for it. The hedgehog then whispered into his radio. "We've got a competitor. He just ran east of my position. Surround him." He said, before pursuing. "Dang it, Hey maybe you should TAKE A DIP!" Nick said knocking them backwards into an icy lake. "You look like your cold, How about some HOT SAUCE!" Nick shot fire into the lake heating it up to 132 Degrees Fahrenheit, also creating smoke, then he went deep into the forest, buying him some time. This lake happened to be a ways behind Lexie's house. She was relaxing outside, playing music with a leaf whistle, when she heard the calamity. She rushed out to the lake. "What happened?" She asked. "Long story." A couple of the hedgehogs said, coughing. They quickly got out of the lake and pursued. Lexie followed them, out of curiosity. "Alright now i have about 10 more minutes before they get here, time to see this ghost." Nick said releasing Lunari. Lunari stayed invisible, stubbornly. "Oh come on ghost thing! Don't be like that! I just need to question you a little bit!" Nick said. Lunari slowly started to shimmer, taking on her true form. She looked rather shy. "He's a Girl?" Nick looking at her. "Anyways, What is your name?" "My name is Lunari." ''Lunari replied. Her voice was somewhat quiet, yet it resonated in an odd way. "Alright, Lunari, Why are you running from them?" Nick said. ''"They're going to experiment on me..." Lunari answered. "OK, Why have you caused all this trouble while running from them?" Nick said. "They've experimented on other ghosts before. Those ghosts faded from exsistance. It's horrible..." Lunari said. She sounded scared. "Wow, That is why i made my hunting group, oh crap, they're here." Nick said looking at the bushes. However, the group was still lagging behind. The person in the bushes was Lexie. She slowly stood, noticing Lunari. She staggered backward, shocked. "Oh, Just some other chick." Nick said relieved. Lexie was confused, and starting to freak out. "What... is that?" She said, pointing at Lunari. "A... ghost?" "Yea, Normal for me." Nick said. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." Lunari replied trying to calm down the fox girl. "Okay." Lexie replied, seemingly a bit more relaxed. "I should take The ghost back to the base, come if you want." Nick said capturing Lunari. "Okay then..." Lexie replied. She was too curious to stop and turn around now. Nick started to walk back to the base, but then released Lunari think she'd like to not be cooped up in the capsule. "Thanks." Lunari said. "So, what's your name, ghost?" Lexie asked, still a little freaked out. She couldn't believe she was talking to a ghost. "Lunari." Lunari replied. "And we are here." Nick said, it looked like a normal ground., then they fell through it in a tube. "Whoa!" Lexie shouted, as she fell in. "Yep cool right?" Nick said as they came into the base, it was high-tech and stuff. "Oh, Hey Nick." Dillian said glancing at Nick. "Oh cool, you got the gho- he's a girl?" "Yea." Nick said. Lunari seemed to be a bit embarrassed, but she shook it off, looking around. Nick started hunting more ghosts on the computer. One of the hedgehogs eventually found where Nick's base was. After radioing their leader, he waited for the group to gather, not going in yet. Nick left the place knowing another person was there. "You best get outta here." Nick said. Lexie nodded, taking off. Lunari hid, doing the first thing she could think of. She joined with Nick. It was a strange feeling for Nick, as Lunari's power surged through his body. "Huh?" Nick said. "Whatever, prepare to be BURNT!" As if on cue, the Ghost Hunters busted into Nick's base. "Where is the girl?" The leader asked. "Shh...." Lunari said, her voice echoing inside Nick's head. "Tell them I got away." "OK, You burst into MY BASE!" Nick said. "I Built this BY HAND! YOU ARE ALL DEAD, SO I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING, THAT GHOST CHICK" Nick blasted all their radio things so only they knew. "SHE'S INSIDE ME, NOW YOUR ALL DEAD. And thing, I deleted the location of the base." Nick then blasted everyone with an explosion of fire. The hedgehogs got blasted, and seemed to be unconscious. Nick then disintegrated them. "Thank you! You saved me!" Lunari said. A little bit of spiritual energy started to swirl around Nick's hand, which sometimes happened when she was happy. "No problem." Nick said. Lexie came back shortly after. "What happened?" She asked. Lunari's spirit left Nick. "It's a long story..." After Lunari explained the situation, Lexie took off, heading home. She contemplated coming back tommorow, but for now, she was going to avoid missing curfew. Lunari stayed with Nick in the lab for a while, and things continued.... The end... Category:Other Roleplays